Raindrops
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Wearing white when it's raining is never a good idea Prompt for September 2nd


Title: Raindrops

Characters: Kyrie/Nero

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Devil May Cry. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Wearing white when it's raining is never a good idea

A/N: Prompt for September 2nd – Kyrie/Nero – caught in the rain. 'Getting caught in the rain can be annoying. Getting caught in the rain wearing a white shirt can cause trouble.'

Timeline: Post DMC 4

Word Count: 1,202

Betaed: Nope

Raindrops

Kyrie peered out of the window from where she was sitting on the seat in the café where she was waiting for Nero. Nero had asked her out for a date and she had shyly accepted which led to making a lunch date. Which he was late for.

Kyrie frowned as she looked at the delicate silver watch on her left wrist before looking out of the window once more in time to see the rain starting and she groaned. Why did it have to rain today? She didn't have an umbrella or a rain jacket. She and Nero had planned to go for a walk after their lunch but if the rain hadn't let up by then, they would be forced to stay indoors.

Shaking her head, Kyrie lifted her left arm up, placing the elbow on the table and cupping her chin before she heard the doors opened and her eyes widen when she spotted the newcomer, and she heard the hushed murmurs that was now coming from the stunned female patrons.

Nero cursed seven ways to hell as he hurried through the street, desperate to make it on time for his date with Kyrie. He ran around people, almost bumping into them as he did while muttering out apologies to those who shouted at him.

He ran round the corner and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the café where he was meeting Kyrie. He could see her sitting at the window, looking at her watch before she bit her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was worried about him being late.

Nero slowed down to a stop, not wanting to be seen as desperate when all of a sudden the heavens just opened up. He looked up when he felt a strange wet drop on his hair only to get a face full of water. A curse erupted from his throat as he brought his head down and bolted it toward the café, desperate to get some shelter.

He winced as he burst into the café, the door slamming just as lightening crashed behind him, lightning up the place followed by the rumble of thunder and he shook his head before looking around to see Kyrie and a bunch of females looking at him.

Kyrie looked shocked…and shy while the other women just looked…plain predatory? Confused, Nero looked at Kyrie who blushed before averting her eyes. He looked down at himself and blushed when he noticed that the white shirt he was wearing has now gone completely see-through and stuck to his body.

Clearing his throat, Nero hurried over to the table, dropped a kiss on Kyrie's cheek with a low apology for being late before making a bee-line for the bathroom in hope that there would be a working dryer.

Luck wasn't on his side today as he glared at the sign over the dryer clearly saying 'Out of Order'. He bit back the urge to curse again; he didn't need any more problems. He grabbed a handful of paper towels and rubbed at his shirt, trying to get most of the wetness out but not avail. The towels just came away wet with no sign of his shirt being dry and going back to non-transparent.

He really shouldn't have put on a white shirt. Shaking his head, he threw the wet balled up paper towel into the bin, took a deep breath and left the bathroom, ignoring the whispering of the women as they watched him go by before taking a seat across from Kyrie.

"Sorry I was late," he tried to get into some normalcy. Kyrie just shot him an amused smile when she noticed that his shirt hadn't dried and he was trying his hardest to ignore the other women staring and whispering about him.

He picked up the menu and scanned it. "Have you ordered?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I was waiting for you," she told him and he nodded.

"Do you know what you want?" he peered at her over the menu and she gave him a smile as she nodded. He placed the menu down and was about to ask her when the waitress came out of nowhere, asking them what they wanted while keeping her eyes on Nero.

Nero was startled as he looked at their waitress before he looked at Kyrie. She ordered her meal, her brows wrinkling when she noticed that the waitress nodded absently, taking down her order with her eyes still trained on Nero, who was now becoming uncomfortable with the attention.

Kyrie shook her, trying her hardest to keep the amused smile from her face. Poor Nero.

Nero just glared at the girl once he had given his order but she didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon and he wanted to get back to his date with Kyrie. Thankfully, the girl seemed to have noticed she was lingering too long and hurried over to the counter while Nero sighed in relief, turning back to Kyrie only to see she was unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"Glad you think this is funny," he muttered. Kyrie gave in and giggled.

"Only you," she told him fondly. Nero looked at her confused but she managed to distract him with another conversation.

They managed to have their meal in peace, conversing quietly with each other. Every now and then Nero would reach over the table, brushing his hand over hers before she interlinked their fingers together with a shy smile.

Soon the time for the check came. Nero reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers as he reached for the cash only to spot a very familiar person clad in red and groaned.

Kyrie tilted her head when she spotted Nero blanch before he brought the menu up higher to his face before she turned around to see Dante was staring at Nero with a look of confusion. He spotted the redhead and smiled brightly as he sauntered over to them.

"Well, hello," he greeted with a wink toward Kyrie, who stifled a giggle as Nero brought down the menu and glared at Dante, obviously knowing that Dante was flirting, "Didn't expect to see you today."

"We're on a date," Nero muttered out, giving Kyrie a shy smile. If possible, the grin on Dante's face brightened.

"Aw, isn't that just sweet?" he asked just as the waitress came by with the check, placing it on the table and giving Nero a sly smile before she wandered away. Dante watched as Nero's grin tightened before he pulled out a bunch of cash, dropped it onto the table and picked up Kyrie's hand, tugging her out of the booth.

"And we're leaving," Nero informed the older demon hunter as he slipped his bandaged arm around Kyrie's waist, leading her away.

"It nice to see you again, Dante," Kyrie called out sweetly, giving Dante a small wave. Dante returned it distractedly as he took in Nero's state of appearance.

"Dude, didn't you make sure your shirt was dry before you put it on?" Dante asked. The only reply he got was Nero flipping him off as he led Kyrie out into the now sunny day.

The End

Dante wasn't supposed to show up but he butted his way in. Think he is feeling a little neglected.


End file.
